Walkers
by Southern Aldean Fan
Summary: A mix of walking dead story line and country music
1. Chapter 1

Hey I know you want a story but let me tell you something. It had been five years since the infection started. It spread like wild fire one the first person was infected. They tried to contain it but the strength of the infected was stronger than a normal person. Soon they were out and about infecting others and it spread. After that people went crazy and attacking each other. Those who were able to survive headed out into the woods or abandoned towns to live. Here are some rules to remember.

#1: aim for the head. It is the quickest way to kill one.

#2: travel in groups to keep an eye out.

#3: Never go out covered in blood. (kind of explains its self duh)

#4: have some kind of weapon on you at all times. Gun is quick but a knife doesn't take ammo.

#5: went out numbered and no way out. Sounds harsh but, kill yourself. It's less painful then being eaten.

#6: Once a friend, loved one, or person changed they are dead. No matter what you must look past it and revert to rule 1.

It was a quiet and silent morning. The wind was gently blowing through the leaves of the oak trees. A hurter is sitting high up in a deer stand as they wait for the next meal to come by. Since the infection food has dropped. So knowing how to hunt is a big plus. She sees the next meal start to walk down the hill as she draws her bow back. A steady hand and a relaxing breath is all she needs. She looks threw the scope and aims. She pulls the trigger and the arrow flies threw the wind right into the bucks lung. Letting the air out she smiled. Looks like she had dinner tonight. Climbing down she walked over to the buck and cleans it right then and there. Taking what meat she needs she heads back to camp.

"Hey look its Sam!" shouts Lorrie one of the group members. Sam smiled and waits for them to drop the ladder to the tree houses. She climbs up and takes her hat off. "So anything today?" she asked and Sam held up a bag full of meat. "Yep, how about some nice deer meat?" she asked and Lorrie nodded as she ran the dinner bell. Soon the one tree house was filled with four other people. Matt a local paramedic, Sarah a teacher, James a farmer, and Rex an older man entered the house. They all sat down to eat then settled down for the night. Sam went outside and walked across a bridge to the other tree post that they had near the houses. She looked around in the woods and looked to see if there were any unwanted visitors. Lorrie her best friend and another teacher came up behind her. "So what's on your mind?" she asked and Sam looked at her.

"Ever wonder if there is others out there besides us? I mean I know most are Walkers but, something tells me we will be meeting some new faces." She stated and Lorrie nodded. "Never know we might." She said and then went back into the house. Sam looked around then headed in for bed as well. That night she keep dreaming about how this all started and how they all ended up her. How Lorrie and Rex were stuck in the house as she saved them. How Matt met them in a rundown town. James and Sarah were both traveling together. It was all a miracle there they found each other. It also gave them hope that someone else was alive besides themselves. The rest of the night was filled with dreams of escape and fun. A time when the infection was never known or present.

The next day Sam was woke up to a scream. Lunging up in her bed she grabbed her bow and headed out the door. She looked around with an arrow ready in her hand. Soon she saw Sarah on the ground with her arms around a dog that she had been taking care off. She looked around and climbed down to the ground with her bow ready. "Sarah…come on now its not safe down here." She whispered and all she could hear was her crying. She got closer and touched her on the shoulder. Sarah turned quickly and Sam jumped back "HOLY FUCK!" Sarah had chunks of the dog in her mouth. Blood and drool was running down her mouth and her eyes were yellow. "Oh god Sarah why?" she asked and she walked away then turned around and drew her bow. "Why the fuck did it have to be you? Sorry girl." She said as she pulled the trigger and the arrow went right through Sarah's skull and brain. It shot out the back and into a tree.

She dropped to her knees and shook her head. "The damn dog was always gonna be your down fall Sarah. I knew he was gonna be infected soon." With that said she got up and headed out into the woods to clear her mind. As she was walking she wasn't paying attention and a Walker came out in front of her. It grabbed her and pinned her down. Growling and biting at her as she fought it. All of a sudden it stopped moving and an arrow was sticking out of its head. She shoved it off and jumped to her feet. She pulled her bow and looked around as she then heard footsteps behind her. Turning around fast her arrow was right in the face of a man. He was dressed in full cameo with a bow strapped to his back also. He had on a pair of sunglasses and his face was painted. "WOOH EASY! Easy! I aint gonna hurt ya." He stated and Sam narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked and he gave her a crocked smile. "Names Jason. Jason Aldean." He stated and Sam looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Oh haha fun. No seriously who the hell are you?" she asked again and he laughed as he pulled up his sleeve and showed her his cross tattoo. It even had his daughters names in it.

Sam lowered her bow and looked at him as she walked around him and circled him. "Take your hat off." She said and he looked at her a bit lost. "What?" He asked and she raised her bow again. "Do it!" she demanded and he held his hands up. "Alright damn girl." He took the hat off and she dropped the bow. "Wow you really are him." She said with a sideways smile on. Jason cocked his head a bit at seeing that smile. It was nice to finally see a live person again. "So what are you doing way over here?" she asked and he shrugged as he walked by her to get his arrow. "I don't know. Just been on the move since this shit happened."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam watched as he pulled his arrow out of the walkers head and pulled out a knife. He leaned over the body and stabbed it in the head. She narrowed her eyes and made a mental note to do that as well. Hell if he has made it all the way here to Virginia from Tennessee he is doing something right. Smiling she looked around and saw that it was getting dark. "Well by the looks of it I need to be heading back. You got a place to stay?" she asked and he looked at her with a smile. "Yeah a deer stand but, something tells me your gonna offer me to your place." He stated as he walked by her and carved a "X" into the tree. "Well I was if ya want." She answered and he turned around to look at her. Putting the knife up he laughed. "A bit early in the friendship to be offering someone to spend the night don't ya think?" he asked with a smile and she shook her head.

"Nice to see this whole thing hasn't changed your sense of humor. However I aint the only one at my camp. There are four others. Plus Im sure its better then a deer stand." She stated and he looked at her like she was the funny one. He however did agree and they headed back. Once they came down the hill side Jason had to admit he was taken back a bit. He was expecting a camp on the ground not a huge tree house with two other ones next to it. They were all connected by rope bridges. He stopped and looked at it better. "Damn." Was all he could say and Sam smiled. "Let me guess you was thinking a ground lever camp." She asked and he nodded. Laughing she patted him on the back and pushed him towards the camp. Once they were at the base of the main tree Sam whistled and a ladder was lowered down as they climbed up. Jason was the last one up and they pulled the ladder up on the deck. "So is that the only way up here?" He asked and Sam nodded as she took her bow and hung it on the wall. "Safest way to do it. Keeps any walkers from wanting to come up." She assed and he nodded. "Makes sense to me. So how did you make this place?" He asked as and Sam smiled.

"We made the foundation first in one day and did the rest as we went. There is a city a few miles down from here. We get supplies from and wood to build this place." She answered and Jason was surprised. He hadn't seen any cities in a while after leaving home. "You are actually lucky we are headed out there tomorrow." She stated and he looked at her surprised. "Isnt it unsafe to be walking that far on foot?" he asked and she laughed. "Who said we walk?" she asked as she walked over to a building on the ground and she opened the hatch at the top. Jason looked down and saw two trucked, three dirt bikes and one four-wheeler. His mouth dropped and he started laughing. "What do you all do? I have a feeling you were a military person or something." He stated and she blushed. "Ha ha thanks but no. I was just always told to be prepared. So When we first hit the city we went shopping as you can tell." She said with a smile and he nodded. "I would say so. So what type of truck you got down there?" he asked as he looked closer but couldn't make them out. "One Chevy Silverado and a Ford Raptor. Sound familiar?" she asked he looked at her. "Someone is a fan I see." He stated and she shrugged. "When you have no electric but a cd player in a truck and cds of Jason Aldean. You because hooked and brain washed." She said as she walked passed him and had him follow her into the bigger house.

Louise was there with Sarah cooking some of the meat and vegetables that they had in the fridge. They were making a stew for dinner tonight as James and Rex were in the living room reading. Sam shut the door behind Jason and took her shoes off. He did as well and she gave him a tour through the house. The kitchen was pretty big with two stoves. There was one room that was a office in the main house. It had a computer on a desk and Jason was lost as hell on that. "What is the point of a computer with no internet?" he asked and Sam smiled. "We have power and you can still play games on it. It just makes you feel like not everything is lost." She answered and he had to admit that was a smart idea. They headed back into the living room and she turned on a tv they had and popped in a movie. She then headed into the kitchen and got two glasses of tea and handed on to Jason. "Come with me and Ill show you where you will be staying tonight." She said and he got up. They headed out and across one bridge to the right of the house. This one had a smaller living room a small kitchen and one bathroom with two rooms. She opened the door on the right and let him in first. "This is your room. You are more then welcome to stay as long as you want." She stated and he smiled at her as he leaned against the door frame. "And let me guess the room across from this one is yours?" he asked and she laughed. "Well if ya want you can go sleep with James and Rex. Im sure another man in their love nest wont bother them." She said as she walked into the kitchen. Jason stood there in shock and disgust a bit and then shook out of it. He followed her and shrugged. "Ya know what. On second thought this house seems good." He said as he took a seat on the couch and grabbed a magazine. Sam laughed and handed him his drink. "That's what I thought." She said and he just shrugged. A few minutes later Louise came over and knocked. Sam laughed and opened the door. "Lou ya aren't got to knock. Let me guess dinner?" she asked and she nodded.

They headed over and all sat down to eat. "So Jason. What brings you this way?" asked Sarah and he shrugged. "I don't know. I was in Tennessee but after seeing my friends and family turn on me. I figured I needed a change. Was hanging out with some buddies but slowly they were taken out one by one." He said and she nodded. "So did Sam save you or did you save her?" asked James and he smiled at Sam. "I saved her. A walker as you call them came out of nowhere in front of her and had her pinned. I got to say she is one hell of a fighter." He stated and Sam gave him a crooked smile again. He smiled back and looked down at his plate. Rex leaned a bit closer to him and said, "That's so cool." Jason looked at him and was a bit uncomfortable and just said; "Uh yeah. Well better than her being killed. And by the looks of it I say she's the one in charge." Everyone nodded and Sarah spoke up. "Well out of all of us she is the one who gets the meat and came up with this tree house idea. So in a way we kind of just gave her then title." Jason nodded and then James made the one bad mistake. "So have you learned anything about your family?" he asked and Jason stopped for a second took a deep breath. "No….Not yet." He said and then looked at Sam. "Excuse me." He said and got up from the table and out the door.

Sam looked back at James and he looked at her lost. "What did I say?" he asked and she shook her head. Getting up she put her hands on the table and looked down. "James the man has two daughters that is his pride and joy. He said he lost his family and I doubt he meant that any of them were alive. Plus we never ask someone new about that. We just assume the worst and leave it at that." She said and the others nodded. "I let you go with a warning since you are one of the newest. But don't do it again please. If so u can get bathroom duty doubled." She said in a stern voice as she went out the door after Jason. She didn't have to go far. He was at their hours leaning against the railing looking at a cell phone he had. She could tell he was upset and his face was wet. He looked down and back at the screen as she walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. Flinching he shut the phone and looked at her. "Sorry…I just…" she stopped him and smiled. "Hey no need to apologize. If anything I should. James is new and shouldn't have asked that question." She stated and Jason whipped his face with his sleeve. "No…it its fine. I…it just brought back memories of what happened. We were out near the pool of my house when a stray dog came and attacked them. I ran outside and killed it but it was too late. It had already gotten both on them. It took all I had to try and get them back but, it started to sink in that it was too late. I just…..If I had been out there." He stated and Sam saw some tears run down his face and she rubbed his arm. "Hey its not your fault. Same thing happened with my family. I was inside when some infected dogs attacked them. By the time I was outside and had them killed so was my family. I knew they would turn so I did what I had to and killed them." She stated and he looked at her.

He saw the pain in her eyes but she kept from crying. All of a sudden for some reason he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Sam was taken back a bit and then just went with it. She placed her hands on his back and hugged him back. He finally had someone who understood what he was feeling about losing his girls. She had lost her family and had to kill them herself and he knew that was harder. She pulled back and smiled. "Come on. You need to eat and its getting late." With that said they went back in and sat down once again as they ate dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sam woke up and headed out to the kitchen. She started the coffee and turned on the tv with a movie on it. She started it and opened the curtains. All of a sudden she saw James and Rex outside shooting. Running out she looked over the railing and a group of twenty walkers were around the base. She grabbed her bow and started shooting also. Louise ran over and she told her to go wake Jason. She ran inside and banged on the door. Jason got up and headed over to it. "Yeah whats up?" he asked and Louise was talking really fast. He put his hands up and she stopped. "Slowly tell me." He said and she told him that the base was surrounded. Jason's eyes widened and he ran outside and grabbed his bow also. Standing next to Sam they both joined the other guys in shooting the Walkers. It took them half an about half an hour to kill all of them. Once they knew they were all down their adrenalin slowed down.

Sam had them lower the ladder as she went down and stabbed them all in their heads. Jason was down with her keeping an eye out. It was a perfect chance that some others heard the noise and were on their way. Once it was done they went back up and changed. Today they were headed to the city for supplies. Once she was dressed Sam came out wearing all cargo clothing. She had a vest and everything on like a swat person. She handed Jason the same clothing and he looked at her lost. "There may be people in the city still. They will try and shoot you." She stated and he nodded as he got changed also. Once he came out he grabbed his buck commander hat and Sarah handed him a rifle. He checked it and saw it was loaded. Everyone but Rex climbed down and headed into the building. Sarah and Louise opened the door. Sam couldn't help but smile at the rides they had. She grabbed the keys off the wall and loaded into the Raptor. Jason hopped in with her as Sarah and Louise were in the Silverado. James grabbed a dirt bike. They headed out to the city.

Once they hit the limits she stopped and looked at her group. "Remember shoot first ask questions later. If they have a blue mark on them don't shoot." She stated and they nodded. They all took off on their own directions and she had Jason drive as she hopped into the back. She knelt down near the back window and he looked at her through the mirror. "So what does the blue mark mean?" he asked and she smiled, "Means we have met them before and they have proved they are not out to hurt us. We don't really shoot to kill. More like a warning shot. If they surrender we mark them with blue on their arms. They agree to it sense they know we are just a group that gets what they need and that's it. Also if I hurt more then what I need I give some of the families around here the extra. That's what the freezer back her had meat in it." He smiled and they pulled into a sporting goods store. They walk in and Sam heads to the arrows. She grabs them and some arrow heads. After she gets some new clothing and guns with bullets. After that shop they head to a neighborhood. She pulled out a cd player and smiled at Jason. "You are gonna laugh at this." She said as she pressed play and "Take A Little Ride" came on. He cracked up laughing and started singing along to his own song. The kids all came out with blue dots on their arms. She had him stop and she handed bags of meat out to the kids. Their parents smiled and waved at them as they drove out. After three hours they all met back up and headed to the camp.

They all had new clothes and weapons ready. Plus Louise found a treat of a bakery story and grabbed some cakes, pies, bread, and other treats that were still good. So it was a great surprise. They also picked up some more building supplies for another house to be made. Sam was proud of her group, they did very well with this scout. After a few days the plans for building was done and they started working. Jason, Rex, and James were all doing the building while Sam and Lousie were on watch. They were on the ground until the base was made. All was going well until Jason went to step up on the top step of the ladder. It moved and he slipped. His foot got wrapped in a cord and he was flung upside down. His head it the tree and he blacked out. Sam dropped her bow and ran over to the tree. She grabbed him under his arms and lifted him up some as Rex ran over and but the cord that was on his foot. All of his body weight was on her and she fell back with him on her. James grabbed him and Sam got up. "Take him to the house and set him on the table now!" she shouted and both the guys carried him up the ladder and into the main house.

She ran over and took his cap off. He had a cut on the back of his head. Sam ran over to her room and grabbed a first aid kit. She took out a bandage and some gauze. She cut the hair around the cut and placed the bandage around it and wrapped his head. She put his ball cap back on and checked his eyes. They acted right and she checked the rest of him. After it was clear that he was going to be ok she calmed down and had the guys help her take him to his room. Once in there they left and she stayed in the living room checking on his periodically. It was around one in the morning that he woke up and walked into the living room wobbly. "Ahh what the hell happened?" he asked and Sam smiled. She helped him take a seat and then grabbed him some tea. "While you were working you slipped and got your foot caught on a rope. When you fell your head hit the tree." She took his hat off and checked the bandage. "And from the looks of it, the bandage needs to be changed." She stated as she went and got the bag. Jason turned his back to her as she changed the bandage. "Where did you learn to do this?" he asked and she laughed. "I took some training before this whole thing started." She answered and then wrapped his head again. He closed his eyes tight as the pain shot threw his head. She got some aspirin and handed it to him. Thye headed to bed to end this crazy day.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Sam got up and started making breakfast for the group. She had the eggs going and the beacon. Smiling she started pancakes and turned the radio on. They had picked up some new music and she started paying it. It was from Luke Bryan. She laughed thinking that his best friend and brother was in the next house. She turned it up and started singing along as she cooked. While she was she didn't hear the front door open. Walking in Jason heard the music and was a bit sadden by who's voice he heard. Him and Luke were like brothers and knowing that he would probably never see him again was hard on him. He didn't show it and just kept walking into the main house. He saw Sam there singing and cooking a nice breakfast. He smiled and leaned against the walk way. Once the song was over he started clapping as the next one played. She turned around fast and then smiled. "Jason I didn't hear you come in. Oh here Ill shut this off." She said and he stopped her. "No its ok. If anything it's nice to hear him. I know him and the guys are still alive but, just don't know where." He stated and she nodded. "Well buck commander is a strong group. Im positive they are still alive." She added and he laughed. Out of nowhere he gave her a hug and squeezed. She smiled and hugged him back.

The rest of the group came in and they all sat down to eat. Work on the new house was back to normal. Once the deck was finished they worked on the bridge to the other one. Finally all the ground work was done so everyone headed back up into the trees. While they were up there they still kept a look out for any trouble. Jason was up on the roof helping Rex nail down the last few sheets of metal. Once they were done they both climbed down. Sam brought them some tea. They turned on the lights and checked out the final product. It was a nice addition that they were going to uses as another storage place. Sam smashed a bottle of wine on the door and poured another round for everyone to celebrate. They had spent over three hours celebrating and now it was time for bed. Sam and Jason had gone to bed and now it was only Rex and James up. "So how long do you think we will keep it up?" he asked and James shrugged. "I don't know. We got this places going good. It shouldn't be a short time." He stated and went to turn around. All of a sudden Rex was on him and his teeth in his neck. James was unable to scream and Rex bit a chunk of his neck out. He coughed and muttered "shit" under his breath.

Rex was now a walker and to make it worse he was on the top level of the fort. He dragged himself along the bridge and then James changed also and walked around also. Louise heard something and she too was soon attached, It went on from there and soon everyone but Sam and Jason were infected. The next morning they both woke up and were singing an laughing as the morning went on. Jason was about to head out the door as he opened it. He stopped dead in his tracks when he came face to face with three Walkers. He slammed the door shut and leaned against the door. "Uh Sam we have a major problem." He said and she looked at him lost. "What is it?" she asked and he just pointed to the window. Sam walked over and looked out at the sight of all her team as Walkers. "Oh my god my team!" she shouted and then Jason pulled a chair over to the door and blocked it. "Now let's get out of here." He stated and grabbed her arm as they ran to the bedrooms. They grabbed all the food and clothes that they could. Then loaded up their bows and arrows. Jason took the bed sheets and anything he could to make a rope as they climbed out the window.

Once on the ground Sam ran over to the shed and started the Raptor truck. They smashed through the doors with one four wheeler and one dirk bike on the back along with guns and ammo. So they were off and headed away from the fort. Sam looked back from the passenger's seat with tears in her eyes. All their hard work and for nothing now. Jason looked over at her and felt bad for her. He knew that they were the only people she had known for a while and all the hard worked she did on the fort. He took one hand off the wheel and grabbed her hand. "Hey look me." He said and she looked over at him with tear filled eyes. "We're gonna make it through this ok? We just have to start over." He said and she smiled. She tightened her grip on his hand and he pulled her closer. She rested her head on his chest and was soon asleep with his arm around her. The next time she had woken up she noticed the truck wasn't moving. Looking around she saw that they had stopped. She moved some and a moan was heard. Looking to her left she saw Jason. He was fast asleep with his hat over his eyes. She looked down and saw that she was actually laying on him! Going to move two arms tighten around her and a sigh came from the sleeping man under her. A bright blush ran across her face as she tried to get free but failed. It seemed that she was stuck where she was and deep down, she loved it. After all she knew who she was laying on.

She looked back at him and it was the first chance she ever got to actually look at him. She had never seen him sleep before and he looked cute as he did. His mouth was parted slightly and he looked do relaxed. She reached up and lifted his hat up some and off of his face. He looked so amazing just lying there and she couldn't help but smile. She rested her head on his chest and her face in the nook of his neck. Amazingly he still had a scent of cologn on him and she found herself lost on the smell. Jason wasn't one you could get one over that easy. He knew she was awake and felt everything she did. Once she laid down he smiled and looked down at her. He knew she was still awake and when she did lay down he tightened his grip on her. She was an amazing woman. She had made a whole community come together and then to top it off, she had made a fort in the trees. This was one amazing woman with a smart head on her shoulders. Not to mention she was a country girl to the bone. He couldn't help but find himself falling for this girl. Soon they were both in another deep sleep and a good thing about the truck was it was protected well.

Sam woke up again and this time they were further against the seat with her fully on top of him. Once again that blush came across her face when she saw she was laying on him still. She looked around and then when she saw she was straddling his waist she jumped up. "WOOH!" She shouted. When she did Jason jumped causing his hips to buck against hers and she couldn't help but have a deep red. "What? What is it?!" Jason asked as he looked around with her still on him. Sam was speechless and looked down at him. Jason looked at her lost and then asked again, "Care explaining why you just shouted?" She looked at him and then blushed deeper. Jason noticed then looked at how they were positioned and then came up with a way of finding out if that's why she was blushing. He sat up on his elbows and looked at her as he sighed. "Ya plan on answering or no? Cause I have a wonderful dream to get back too of a woman who just straddled my waist." He said and just as he thought her face went a red and she looked down. He started laughing and then had a evil idea. Looking at how she was seated if he nudged her with his knee it would make her land right over him. Smirking he did just that and as he planned she squealed as she landed right on top of him. Her hands stopped her and she was hovering above him with their mouths only a inch apart. He chuckled and messed with her again by saying, "If you were that into me why didn't you just say so?" She looked at him as their lips brushed against each other. It had taken the breath out of her and he knew it. Smiling he put his right hand on her knees and slowly went up.

Sam was at a lost for word and right where Jason wanted her. He took his left hand and ran it up her neck and behind her head. Looking at her he then pulled her closer and their lips met. Sam was sent into a tail spin as he kissed her. He was feeling the same way at how soft and sweet her lips were. Moaning he then nipped her bottom lip as he ran his hand up further on her leg. She closed her eyes and moaned a bit as she grabbed the seat. She got a bit of courage and kissed him back as she rested her hips against his. It sent a shock through him and it took all he had not to just attack her after that. He placed his left hand on her hip and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She moaned and let him slip his tongue in her mouth. Both their hearts skipped a beat at the moment. Jason groaned and wrapped his right arm around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. His left arm went around her neck and he had her in a deep kiss. Their tongues brushed and danced a crossed each other's. He was tasting every bit of her and it had him on a high he didn't want to come down from. She had a sweet taste to her almost like honey but, more wild. To her he was no different and she was enjoying every second of it. All of a sudden a loud bang came and she pushed herself hard and tight against him. The sudden noise had frightened her and when she pushed against him her hips rubbed hard against his. A sudden shock and shiver ran right down his body. "Uhh mmm god" was all he could mumble as the feeling ran threw him. "What was that?" she asked as she started to shiver on him. That wasn't helping either and he then realized how bad this girl had gotten to him. He had to admit, this was something he was definitely going to take and run with.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason looked up and saw that were about five walkers around the truck. Laughing he ran his hand up and down her back. "Nothing to get scared over there girl. Its just five walkers that have discovered the truck. They can't even see un in here anyways." He stated and she looked out the window. He was right they couldn't see in anyways because she had made the windows tented. It was a safety feature she had added that way if they ever camped in the trucks no one could see them. She relaxed a bit and sighed as she held onto him tight and just laid there. Jason wasn't complaining at all, he loved having her against him. Not to mention that it had been at least five year since he had been with anyone and it was nice to finally have someone. Smiling he ran his hand along her back as the other was still on her hip. She looked at the clock in the truck and then sat up. "We should be looking for a place to stay. That way we can be more relaxed." She stated and he had to agree with her, didn't want to but, he had to. He got up and they soon started off in the truck again.

After about three hours of driving they hit Tennessee. Sam was looking out the window and smiling. This part of the state was still green and nice. She had been to Tennessee before and it was nice to be back. Jason had a plan in his head and was gonna take it. He knew somewhere that they could go and be safe. They took a little tour around Nashville and then headed back on the highway. Once they were outside of the town Jason used to live in he pulled off and headed down some back roads. She looked at him lost and asked; "Where are we going?" He just smiled and kept driving and she shrugged. "Ok Mr. Surprise." She stated and he laughed as he pulled up to a gate. Taking a dog tage out from under his shirt he held it up to a scanner. A buzz was heard and the gate lifted up. Sam was at a total loss and she looked around. Then she saw a sign that was a slab of stone that had "Black Jack Ridge" on it. "Wooh wait this is your ranch." She stated and he just smiled.

They drove up the long drive way and came to a large barn. He parked the truck and they got out. Sam was in shock that she was actually standing on Black Jack Ridge. It was a dream come true besides that she had done made out with him. Jason laughed and pulled the four wheeler and dirt bike off the truck. He went and opened the door to the barn and they pulled the two into the room. She wanted to know what well was above the place since it was huge on the outside and inside there was just about sixteen feet tall. Once the stuff was inside Jason walked over to the doors and locked them. He then smiled and grabbed her hand. "Come on I want to show ya something." He said and she followed behind her as they headed up some stairs. When they got to the top he looked down at her and opened the door with a smile. "Check it out." He said and she walked by him. When she looked in the door she was blown away. There was a huge full bar, leather couches, Georgia Bull Dogs stuff, bathroom, kitchen, and a bedroom. Sam walked in as Jason followed and locked the door behind him. She walked around as he set their stuff down on the floor near one of the couches. Sam was looking in the bathroom and then the bedroom. He walked up behind her and turned the light on. "This is where you can sleep. I'll take the couch." Sam looked at him and then laughed. "Jason you don't have to do that. Those couches don't look that comfortable." She stated and he smiled. "Hey its not that bad. Besides they are pull outs. It wont be that bad." He said as he grabbed some blankets and a pillow.

He walked out and then set the stuff on the couch. "Hey if you want the water works and you can take a shower." He stated and she looked at him like he had given her gold. She smiled and then walked over to the bedroom again and grabbed some clothes. Walking into the bathroom she set them down and then looked over at him as he was pouring some whiskey. "Um Jason? Mind showing me the hot and cold?" She asked and he laughed. "Ha sorry just remembered that they weren't marked." He stated as he walked into the bathroom with her. He showed her then an image came into his mind of her in the shower. His breathing picked up and Sam noticed. A idea came into her mind and she was going to go with it. While he was setting the water for her she shut the door and locked it. Jason heard it click and looked over at her. His heart just skipped knowing what she was planning. "Well there ya go its ready." He said and went to walk pass her but she blocked his way. He stopped and looked at her as she moved closer. Soon he was backed up far enough that if he went any further he would be in the shower. Sam smirked and placed her hands on his sides and felt as he shivered. "Whats wrong Jason cold?" She asked as she moved closer and her lips brushed with his. He gulped and rested his hands on her waist. "Not at all." He said and pushed his lips against hers. Their mouths dances against each other's once again. His hands moved to her shirt line and lifted it over her head. She took it off and went back to kissing him as she undid his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. Soon they were both naked and in the shower. The water ran over her body as his mouth moved down her neck following its trail. They were both covered and wet as he pushed her against the wall. His hands ran down her hips as he pushed into her. She groaned and held onto his waist. He picked her up under her thighs and lifted her against the wall. When he did he let go of her and she felt down further onto him. Her eyes were closed as she gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her lips and pushed hard up into her. She moaned as he grinded his hips against her. His mouth moved to her ear as he groaned.

After a few more thrusts they both reached their peak and cam onto one another. After they had stopped he let her down and they got cleaned up. Once they were dressed and sat down to watch a movie. She was laying on him like in the truck with her head on his chest. Jason was drifting between awake and asleep. Soon she looked and he had fallen asleep. A smile came on her face as she ran her finger threw his hair. He moved a bit but was still in his deep sleep. She grabbed the blanket that was on the top of the couch and pulled it over them. Running her hand down his chest she kissed his neck and they feel asleep. The next day was coming soon and who knew what surprises they had waiting. One thing she did know what that she was going to be with him and who knows maybe they can start searching for some other people like she had before.


End file.
